


Surprise Attack

by gambitspryde (beaches_at_treasure_island)



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Digital Art, Fanart, Imagine your OTP, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Snow, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/gambitspryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a tumblr post that I'm not going to spoil in the summary but basically someone commented something like "Image your OTP" or "Draw your OTP" and I was inspired so here you go <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Suits Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571472) by [captaincharming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharming/pseuds/captaincharming). 



> from this post:  
> http://gambitspryde.tumblr.com/post/136948807257/a-tiny-ray-draw-your-otp
> 
> The shirts are inspired by captaincharming's "It Suits Me"... Go read it; it's adorable! :)

The prompt image:

 

My take on it:

 


End file.
